Infusion
by LordNeoSeeker
Summary: A certain feeling comes to pass to see what she has become. Ruby has joined with Dust and infused it within herself. It makes her strong but it also tears her apart. What can she do, but await death?
1. Chapter 1

LordNeoSeeker at the ready. Yo Peeps, if you recognize the first 2 words to my intro, then you know who I am. I have this new account for reasons that I don't know, but I also exist as GateMasterGreen elsewhere. As to what I'm writing today, I have no idea. Still thinking as I am writing this. Onward to victory!

**_Disclaimer: No, I don't own RWBY._**

A familiar scene played in the dark night, a group of thugs heading towards a dust shop. From Dust Till Dawn lit up the street just a shred brighter than the dim lamps. Led by infamous criminal, Roman Torchwick, they entered the shop.

Near the back, listening to music an reading a magazine, was a familiar girl, though... Not as you may have known her. She lacked a cloak, leaving her clothes unobstructed. She wore a black tank top, a red rose icon printed atop a black background over her heart. Her left arm was covered in armor from shoulder to elbow, while a black bandage like material was wrapped the rest of the way to her wrist. Her right arm was bare, except a metal socket carved into her shoulder, containing a ruby red dust crystal. A black tattoo continued down her arm and onto her hand, looking as her skin had been dipped in darkness and this pattern was all that remained.

She had her weapons strapped on its familiar holster and belt, hanging over the hip of her black cargo pants. She also had on a familiar pair of boots, though the laces were mostly hidden under the baggy pants, but they were the same pair.

Silver eyes glanced over a page before a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see a sharply dressed thug motioning for her to remover her earphones. "Are you robbing me?"

The man nodded, waving his blade in a way that showed a clear lack of skill. "Yes, now put your hands in the air."

Ruby Rose rolled her eyes. "Ahh... Yes, I see." She chuckled. "I hope you know who you're messing with."

"Wha..." The man began, confused, before a firm kick sent him flying through the shop and into the street.

Ruby jumped after him, only to see him fleeing. She grabbed Crescent Rose from her back and changed it into scythe form, digging the blade into the asphalt. She watched as the man in the bowler ordered the thugs to attack. She quickly disposed of them before turning to look at the man.

"Well, kid. It's been an eventful evening." He said, extinguishing his cigar with the end if his cane. "But I really must get going." He lifted his cane, a sight popping up and a round whistling towards Ruby.

The teen flipped her scythe and fired, using the recoil to launch up and over the shot. When she landed, she didn't see him. Turning her head, she noticed him climbing the ladder of a fire escape. She dashed after him as he crawled onto the roof. She followed after, using her scythe to skip the climb altogether.

Just as she was about to attack, a large aircraft rose up, the gust of wind knocking her back a bit. Roman climbed into the craft and cackled. "End of the line, Red!" He threw the burn crystal he had from the shop and fired at it when it got close to her.

She didn't have time to react. This was it. Closing her eyes, she awaited death. She heard the explosion, but felt... Nothing? Opening her eyes, she saw an older woman projecting a shield. The same woman proceeded to try and ground the aircraft, only for the criminal to escape.

**XXXNEOXXX**

That had been earlier this week. Now, Ruby stood on an aircraft headed towards Beacon Academy. She had been accepted two years early and was rather intrigued with how this would go. Beside her stood Yang Xiao Long, a brawling blonde with a explosive punch to be feared by bartenders the world over. Add to that that the two were sisters.

They had already discussed a few details about Beacon and Professor Goodwitch had already spoken via hologram to the students. Soon after, the plane had landed and the students exited, a certain blonde making his way to a trash can.

Ruby and Yang walked together for a short while before the brawler left in a rush with her friends, the backlash causing the younger teen to lose her balance and collapse onto a trolly loaded with suitcases.

"Watch were you're going, you dolt." A voice scolded. Ruby looked up to see a woman that could be described in one word: White. She wore a white combat skirt with a rapier strapped to her waist. Her hair was pulled back in an off center ponytail and a scar was the only mar on her otherwise flawless face.

Ruby stood up and frowned. "Sorry, but my sister was so kind as to knock me down in her rush to abandon me."

The white-haired girl sniffed and crossed her arms. "That's no excuse."

Silver eyes rolled in annoyance. "It wasn't my fault, Princess."

"It's heiress, actually." Both turned to see a girl garbed in form fitting clothes, colored black and white. "Weiss Schnee, Heiress of Schnee Dust Company."

Ruby shrugged. "I knew that. I was calling her Princess because the attitude. What's your name?"

"Blake." The girl said. "Blake Belladonna."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby replied. Pulling out her scroll, she checked the time before looking at the two girls. "I'll see you two later. Bye."

**XXXNEOXXX**

After having met the barfing blonde from before, a mister Jaune Arc, she led the clumsy swordsman to the assembly, students clumped in like a ball pit. After a wave from her sister, she bid the blonde farewell and walked over to the brawler. "Hey, Yang."

Yang chuckled. "Small, white, and snooty there," she pointed at Weiss. "Has been complainin' 'bout some girl knocking over her stuff. The girl she described sounded like-"

"You!" Weiss shrieked.

"It really was you." Yang deadpanned. "Why am I not surprised?"

The heiress pointed at Ruby accusingly. "You wrecked my luggage, you dolt!"(1)

Ruby twitched before glaring at Weiss. "I am neither a dolt not was it my intention to knock your luggage upon the ground. As I explained, my sister caused me to lose my balance and fall." She pointed at Yang. "Blame her, if you really need to."

The icy glare shifted to Yang who shrugged. "I blame chance. I didn't see any luggage."

Before Weiss could respond, Ozpin began his speech.

**End...**

1) "You done wrecked mah shit, you fool!"

A quick intro and you can already see some changes. I made Ruby more serious, but that doesn't mean she can't be silly. If you're wondering about the crystal in her arm, I will explain later. It has to do with the story. I'm calling this Infusion, which I hopefully won't have to change. Also, I was hoping to hear what you would like as to the pairing. Any other female character on the show, if you'd be so kind. Send your votes by review or PM, so I know who you want her to be with. Adieu for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Back again. LordNeoSeeker here with chapter two. Admittedly, I could have made chapter one longer, but I wanted to divide things in a different way. I'll be watching the relevant episodes before continuing certain parts of this chapter. I'll also avoid having Ruby's affection go to one girl over the other, yet. I still have yet to get any votes.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY_**

Now... Now this was a bit absurd. Ruby glanced at the expansive forest ahead, preparing to be launched into it from the cliff on which she stood. Everyone seem prepared except Jaune, but she guessed that he hadn't ever had need of a landing strategy.

Sure enough, she got launched into the air too, flying through the atmosphere. She pulled Crescent Rose out and held it forward, using the bullets' recoil to slow her down. It worked rather well and she dropped onto the forest floor.

She glanced around, finding no Grimm in sight, so she sheathed her weapon and stuffed her hands into her pockets, walking forward at a relaxed pace. As she went, she pushed stray branches aside. She heard footsteps ahead and placed a hand on her weapon. Stalking forward, she entered a clearing, only for her silver eyes to meet blue. Weiss Schnee... Again. "Hello."

The heiress sniffed at her. "You." Without another word, she walked away, ignoring Ruby.

Ruby crossed her arms and waited. A few minutes later, Weiss returned. Ruby quirked an eyebrow. "You came back." It was a statement.

Weiss frowned. "Let's just get going, then. I'd rather not have you waste my time."

The younger teen shrugged. "Alright. Lead the way."

**XXXNEOXXX**

Blake pointed up. "Is that your sister?"

Yang glanced up to see Ruby falling with Weiss clutched to her side, her scythe in the other. "Yep."

A few shots sounded, the recoil slowing the partners before they hit the ground. Ruby set Weiss down and waved to her sister. "Hey, Yang! So you got Blake as your partner?"

"Yeah, but how did you-" she trailed off.

Blake spoke. "We met after your sister fell on Ice Queen's luggage."

"Hey!" Said... said Ice Queen.

A series of explosions and cowboy exclamations exited the woods to reveal a short-haired girl and her partner riding in on an ursa. Ruby did a double take. "Am I seeing that right?"

Blake nodded. "That girl rode in on an ursa."

A cry from above had them glance up as Jaune shot into the trees. Ruby gaped. "Did he...?"

Yang nodded. "Yup."

And with further commotion, Pyrrha appeared, a Deathstalker on her tail. Blake sighed. "Is she being chased by a Deathstalker?"

The brawler laughed. "I guess that about sums up today's madness quite well."

Jaune stumbled out of the tree lines in time to see Nora sing her piece about the castle. "Hey guys."

Weiss huffed. "Great, we're all here. Now we can die together."

Ruby grabbed a white knight piece before turning. "We have what we came for. We don't need to fight them."

"Run and live," Jaune replied. "That's a plan I can get behind."

The caped huntress (in training) nodded. "Let's go!"

**XXXNEOXXX**

After the eight had killed a Deathstalker and a Nevermore, the latter decapitated by Ruby, they returned to Beacon for team assignments. Up first were Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. They were inducted as Team JNPR, led by Jaune himself.

Next up was the other four. Ozpin smiled slightly. "Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. You collected the white knight pieces. From this day you will be known as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." Yang hugged her sister, Weiss huffed, and Blake shrugged, a smile pulling at her lips.

The author would speak about Team CRDL, but he doesn't believe they need nor deserve it. Cardin sucks.** (1)**

**XXXNEOXXX**

**(Ruby is not all serious all the time.)**

Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, lay asleep in her dorm's bed. Her white hair was down and she didn't look like the huffy little bitch people made her out to be. Her sleeping features gave rise to hope that she could be nicer to others, though she chose not to. With such a serene and peaceful moment, one knew something would interrupt it.

Namely... A whistle. A loud one. Owned by none other than Ruby Rose. "Wake up! We've things to do and people to see!"

The other three would attest to the humor of watching someone as dignified as Weiss falling out of bed and onto the floor in a heap. "Ah!" With a scream, I might add. Weiss stood and pointed at Ruby. "Why in the name of Dust did you wake me, you dolt?!"

Yang interjected. "Didn't you hear her, Ice Queen?" Cue indignant 'hey!' "We've got some work to do."

Blue eyes narrowed. "We haven't even had classes yet."

Ruby decided then was a good time to dumb it down so the heiress could get it. "We need to organize our stuff. Take it out and put it away somewhere in the room. Unpack, if you may."

Weiss crossed her arms but acquiesced. "Fine. Let's get to it."

"Team RWBY and their fearless leader, Ruby, start on their first job as a team!" Their leader exclaimed. "Banzai!"

Weiss rolled her eyes as the other two joined in on the shout. "Let's get this over with."

The four bustled about, Yang hanging up her posters, Weiss hanging up a painting and slipping her luggage under her bed, Blake organizing the book case with Ruby. Blake pulled out a book named "Ninjas of Love" and her eyes widened. She quickly put it away, Ruby chuckling at her. "Do I want to know?"

Blake, cheeks red, replied. "You would, but please don't ask."

The cookie crusader nodded. "Okay." She stood and looked at their progress. "I'd say we're finished unpacking, but we need to solve the space issues." Thinking for a moment she snapped her fingers and smiled. "Bunk beds!"

"I think it's a good idea." Said Yang.

"It would save space." Added Blake.

Weiss frowned. "Can we put this to a vote?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "We just did." She and the others rushed forward and assembled the beds in record time. "There we are." She rolled her shoulders, trying to relieve the pain from lifting a bed off the ground.

Unfortunately, Weiss noticed something. "What's on your arm?"

Ruby frowned. "My Infusion Socket."

Blake's eyebrows rose. "Aren't there risks with using such sockets?"

The heiress huffed. "She'll probably end up blowing us up!" Her eyes widened with a realization. "So that's how you got in so early."

Ruby glared. "Do not assume that my Infusion is why I am here. Using such an item constantly has unpredictable risks." Her anger was making itself known an a red glow shone under her sleeve. "It is a last resort and last resort only. I made it here due to my skill with one of the most dangerous weapon designs known to humans and faunus alike."

Blake rose a brow at the last comment. Ruby didn't seem to hate her kind by the inflection she out on the word faunus. "I've seen what Crescent Rose can do and I do have to agree. It seems a bit more risky than any of our weapons."

Yang chuckled. "Except maybe Weiss'. She could freeze herself in place and who'd know what Jaune would do to her then."

Ruby checked the clock. "Um, girls... We're about to be late to class." She pointed at the clock that read 8:50. **(1)**

All four paled and shot out of the room, argument forgotten. Behind them was Team JNPR, also having forgotten about the time. They rushed through the courtyard and past Ozpin and Glynda.

Glynda looked at them, curious. "If Ruby's semblance is speed, why not use it now?"

Ozpin smiled. "She won't leave her team behind. She's their leader now."

Glynda shrugged. "It makes sense, but they'll be late at this rate."

**XXXNEOXXX**

Peter Port was the portly, self-centered Hunter to have graced the Earth. He held himself and his accomplishments in high regards. Worst of all, he monologued. Ruby had decided that this class was not for learning about Grimm more so than learning how not to break under mental stress.

Everyone but Weiss would agree, the heiress actually taking notes! The rest of her team stared in abject confusion. She obviously could withstand such torture. Ruby almost felt like being awestruck at her partner's steadfast will. It was impressive.

Later on, they would also agree that she knew how to handle a boarbatusk. She took it down with quick, efficient, and restrained precision and technique. She wasted little to no energy, using only enough to defeat her opponent. In Ruby's opinion, her attitude was all Weiss needed to fix to be great as a person and Huntress.

**XXXNEOXXX**

At the lunch table, a few things were happening. Nora was explaining a story, Ren correcting her, to Yang, who listened with rapt attention. Blake and Weiss were doing their own things, reading and filing nails respectively. The other three were talking about Cardin, the asshat of a bully who had been picking on Jaune.

Pyrrha frowned. "You need to stand up for yourself, Jaune. It's not healthy to allow him to bully you."

"It's fine, Pyrrha." He said. "Besides, he bullies people equally." He pointed to where the bully was picking on Velvet with his team.

Ruby excused herself. "I need to deal with an asshole. I'll be right back." She walked over and shoved Cardin away from Velvet. "Back off."

Cardin glared at her. "And why should I listen to you, shorty?"

"Because, if you don't..." She grinned sadistically. "I'll remove what makes you and your boy toys men and it's so hard to use such a large weapon for a small scale task. You might lose more."

Team CRDL paled and fled at ludicrous speed. Ruby chuckled. "They've gone plaid."**(2)**

Velvet smiled appreciatively at Ruby. "Thank you or sticking up for me."

"No problem." She replied. "I hate people who discriminate the faunus. It's not your fault how you are. Besides, I find the animal ears really cute."

Blake heard that and smiled.

**End...**

1) a few extra minutes...

2) Space Balls reference.

You know what?! Screw waiting for you guys to vote for a pairing (not that I mind doing so. I really do enjoy your feedback.) I have a dream to fulfill! It has been decided! BlackRose, Ladybug, etc. I will ship the ship that will pierce the heavens! BlakeRuby is the main pairing now. On another note, I DO NO HATE WEISS. I really don't. I hated her attitude in the earlier episodes. She acted like a haughty little brat. Adieu for now!


End file.
